Once Upon A Letter
by Anime-niac25
Summary: Miley Lilly and Oliver are bestfriends. In a pen pal project they meet three strange poeple Shane Nate and Alex. Will they find love or just get crushed.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly and her best friends Miley and Oliver were in Mr. Patrizio's third period English class. They've been best friends for five years it seemed. With Lilly the tomboyish one, Miley the girly girl, and Oliver the weird one.

Mr. Patrizio cleared his throat. "Class you have a little assignment!"

"Your idea of little is a lot!" Yelled Lilly.

"Trust me class its not long."

"What's it about?" Asked Miley

"I'm glad you asked Ms. Stewart. You all know the school Reggie Bush High right?"

"Well we are doing a pen pal project with an English class there."

As Mr. Patrizio passed out the introduction page and a sheet of paper to each student Miley got a note from Oliver. 'So what's up with this project?" Miley looked behind her at Oliver.

"Oliver why must you write me a note when you sit right behind me?!"

"I don't want to get in trouble for talking Miles."

"Oliver you'll get in more trouble for writing a note!" Yelled Miley.

Lilly exclaims, "Don't try talking sense into him Miles you'll only hurt yourself."

"Okay class start your letters!"

Dear RB student,

Hey yall my name is Miley Stewart and I guess I'm your new pen pal. Isn't that great! We can get to know about each other like who are your best friends and who are mine. Well my best friends are Lilly Truscot and Oliver Oken. Anyways I can't wait till you respond so I can hear all about you. 

Love Miley!

Hey RB dork,

I'm only doing this cus this is an assignment okay. Anyways this stupid paper says what we should write so my name is Lilly Truscot my best friends are Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken who are yours. Yada yada yada.

Yours truly Lilly

Hey hot RB babe,

I'm Oliver Oken aka Smoken Oken. So lets cut to the chase I want you and you want me. So lets get busy. Call me 661-555-1234

Your love Oliver 3

"When you're done put them in the school mail box, be sure to check if you get mail back."


	2. Chapter 2

"So Lilly are you going to check if you got a letter?" Asked Miley

"Maybe maybe not."

"Why not?"

"Because this whole project is stupid."

"Just give it a try Lilly."

"Whatever."

The girls walk over to the school mailbox and try to find their letters.

"Found yours Lilly!"

"Found yours Miley."

Dear Miley,

I don't see how this is going to work I mean come on you're a girl and I'm a boy! I do have a sister that you could talk to well at least I think she's a girl anyways bye.

Nate Gray 

Dear Lilly,

I think you are stupid and I don't want you to ever write me again!

Shane Gray

"Hey why didn't you girls tell me the letters came!" Yelled Oliver

Oliver went over to find his letter.

Dear Oliver,

I don't "want you" I don't even know you! That is not how you talk to girls. Learn some manners!

-Alex Russo

"She wants me."

"Good to know your pen pal likes you Oliver mine hates me!" Says Miley.

"Mine is stupid." Says Lilly.

Dear Nate,

Not to be rude but just because I'm a girl doesn't mean we can't talk okay. Maybe this could be like those stories. You know when strangers become lovers. Not that I'm interested in you in any way. Well anyways don't be so sexist.

Love Miley

Dear Shane,

What's your problem!

Yours Lilly

Dear Alex,

When you get mad it turns me on! RAWR

Love Oliver


	3. Chapter 3

Nate & Miley

Dear Miley,

Already got feelings for me. Well I'm not going to lie to you your writing turns me on. What's it like at your private school?

Nate Gray

Dear Nate,

Don't take the love Miley as "feelings" because the only feelings towards you are pen pal like. My school is kind of boring. Nothing cool happens there.

Love Miley

Dear Miley

If you don't love me then how come you put love Miley? If you think it's boring then why do you go?

Nate Gray

Dear Nate

I guess because my whole family went there. My sister and my brother and my dad.

Love Miley

Dear Miley,

That's just like you stupid private school girls!

Nate Gray

Dear Nate

What are you talking about!!! "Stupid private school girls!" You wouldn't understand even if I told you!

Love Miley

Dear Miley

Whets there to understand! You stupid rich girls just do what your parents tell you to do! Live a little!

Nate Gray

Dear Nate

I do live! More then a little actually a lot because in all reality im Hannah Montana and have to hide it from the world!

Love Miley


	4. Chapter 4

One day Miley was at school after hours doing some tutoring. She couldn't help but feel someone was watching her.

"Ahhh!"

"Hey Miles calm down its only me"

"OMG! Lilly you scared me!"

"Sorry, I thought Id sneak up on you."

"Oh its okay im over it."

"So did you ask your dad if Lola could come on tour with you!" Lilly asked excitedly.

"Oh sweet niblets I forgot!"

"Miles you have to ask! I have to meet Connect Three!"

"Okay we'll ask him today."

Lilly and Miley start to walk to Miley's beach side retreat. They stop to look at the stars.

"Hey Lil."

"Yeah Miles?"

"It would be so cool to look at the sky with an actual guy."

"I guess."

The girls laugh it off and run inside.

"Hey dad!"

"Yeah Miles?"

"So Hannah's going on tour tomorrow."

"And…"

"She wants to know ..Lola can come."

"I don't know Miles-"

"Please daddy!" The two girls beg.

"Fine. But Lola sleeps with Hannah. Got it!"

"Got it thanks daddy!"

The girls race to Miley's room to pack.

"Miles this is going to be so fun!" Screams Lily excitedly.

"Yeah!"

"ToobadMikaylaandMitchiearegoingtoberoomingwithus" Lily yells all together.

"Crazed Connect Three fan say what!?"

"Mikayla and Mitchie are rooming with us."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"


	5. Chapter 5

That night Lily secretly writes a letter to her pen pal Shane.

Dear Shane,

I think that's super rude what you told me in your letter. I just guess you're not a people person. Oh well not like I care or anything.

"Lil is that you?" Miley says tiredly.

"Oh yeah just couldn't sleep that's all."

"Oh okay."

Lily puts a stamp on her letter and slides it in her bag. The next morning Miley and Lilly start picking out there Hannah and Lola clothes.

"Hannah Lola the bus is here!" Yells Billy Ray

"Coming!" The girls yell in unison.

The two girls stumble over each other with like twenty bags. When they get downstairs they see three very well known guys and two sadly familiar girls.

"Okay Lola I know we don't like them but we have to make it work." Says Miley.

"Okay Hannah but if they pull the hair trick again they are so dead!" Retorted Lilly.

"Hey Hannah hey Lola!" The two girls said in unison.

With a fake smile Miley says "Hey Mikayla, Mitchie."

Lilly refused to say any thing to the two girls.

"Lola say hello-"

The girl's mouths drop open as Connect Three walk in the door.

"Hey ladies you ready to go?" Asked a very impatient rock star.

"Your Connect Three!" Yelled Hannah.

"I'm uh…Joe Gray this is Kevin Gray and Na- Nick Gray." Said Joe.

"Wait Hannah doesn't the name Gray sound familiar." Asked Lilly.

"Yeah Lola. They do."

In unison Lilly and Joe yell. "Wait I have to mail my letter!"

"Wait Lola what are you mailing?" Asked Joe.

"Well it's a pen pal project that my teacher Mr.-"

"Lola!"

"Oh sorry Hannah."

"I think its time to go so Mikayla and Mitchie in that bus, and all of you in that one."

Lilly and Miley scream. "Thanks daddy!"

As Lilly and Joe mail their letters Lilly get a little peak at who's it to. The only letters she can make out are L, Y, T, R, C,O.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly just kept staring at Joe's hands even when the letter was in the mailbox.

Joe looked at her sideways. "What are you staring at?"

She woke up from her trance and said, "oh nothing!"

When they got back on the bus Lilly just kept staring at Joe.

"Ohmigosh what are you staring at!?" Snapped Joe.

"Oh sorry Joe nothing."

Miley gave her friend that 'OMG what are you doing' kinda look.

Nick finally broke the silence with "So Hannah how long have you been friends with Lola?"

"A very long time trust me."

"Hey Joe." Said Lilly.

"What!?!"

"Who was your letter to?"

"My aunt…. In uh Florida."

"Florida. Then why didn't you just call her?" Lilly questioned.

"He has telephone phobia!" Nick interjected.

"Curly haired cutie say what?!" Yelled Miley.

"Did you just say I was cute?"

Miley blushed "uh psh no."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night of the concert was going smooth. Lola was the introducer.

"Are you ready to rock! Well here is my best friend Hannah Montana!"

The introduction to 'Its All Right Here' started.

_Why would you rather be  
Anywhere else with me  
I tell you man its all right here  
Check out the scenery we won the lottery  
I tell you man its all right here_

I cant believe you'd even think  
Of being anyplace anyplace but right here  
The grass may be greener in the end I swear  
But you'll be wishing you were here if you were there  
Swear wherever we go (wherever we are wherever we are wherever we are wherever we are) Its all right here

As Miley sang she couldn't help but look at Nick. Luckily he returned the favor. When Miley finished her song she introduced Mitchie.

"Yall know yall love her give it up for Mitchie!"

_I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me._

I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonalds.  
Baby, that's just me.

Some may say I need to be afraid  
of losing everything.  
Because of where I've  
had my start, and where I made my name  
well everything's the same  
In a La-la land machine. Machine.

"Thanks guys so much! Now put your hands together for Connect Three!"

_Turn on that radio _

_As loud as it can go_

_Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground…._


	7. Chapter 7

At the end of the concert everyone came out for the closing event.

"Thanks ya'll for supporting us in every way possible!" Yelled Miley.

They all decided to have a little get together in one of the buses.

"OMG! Tonight's concert was awesome I so wish I could sing." Said Lilly.

Joe looked at her side ways "every one can sing Lola."

"Yes but not well Joe." Miley added.

"Hey Mitchie how did you get your hair to curl like that?" Miley asked.

Mitchie looked at Mikayla and then at Miley. "Are you being nice to us?"

"Of course silly why wouldn't we?" Miley asked.

Mitchie and Mikayla just looked at each other.

"So Lola?" Joe asked.

As soon as he called her name she lit up "yes Joe!"

"You have some tomato sauce on your face!"

Lilly grabbed a napkin and wiped her face all while doing this Joe yelled 'missed your mouth much'. Lilly made an excuse and ran in her and Miley's room.

Everyone just glared at Joe.

"Dude we're mean but not that mean." Said Mikayla.

"Sweet niblets Joe just humiliate her on stage why don't you!"

Miley ran to go console her friend. She knew that Lilly already had a low self-esteem.

"Lils?" She asked concerned.

"What do you want!?" She said thinking it was Joe.

"Its me Miley."

"Oh sorry."

"Lils are you alright?"

"Define alright."

"Lils he's just an egocentric rock star"

"But he's a cute egocentric rock star."

"Well im a cute pop star and I'm telling you he's not worth it."

"Well Ms. Pop star wanna go get me some sadness ice cream?"

"No but I know who will."

Miley pulled Lilly out the room and right in front of Joe.

"Hey Lola I'm sorry about-"

"No Joe me and Lola have came up with a plan of forgiveness."

"What?"

"You're going to take her for some ice cream."

"What! I'm sure that Joe has better things to do then-"

"Sure I'll take her to get ice cream." Joe interjected.

Miley grabbed Lilly's jacket and her purse and pushed the two out the door.

"Bye have a good time ya'll don't hurry back!" She said as she locked the door.

Nick looked at her suspiciously "What is your plan Hannah?"

"You'll see."

"Again Lola I didn't mean to offend you when I you know said what I said."

She looked down "It's all right Joe. I mean if I seen a loser I would make fun of her to."

"Don't say that. You are totally not a loser!" Joe snapped.

"If I'm not a loser how come I feel like one!"

"Lola anyone who looked deep enough could see that your not a loser."

"You really mean that Joe?"

"Of course I do now lets go get that ice cream."

"What about we skip the ice cream?"

"And go where?"

"To the park."

Lilly grabbed Joe's hand and pulled him excitedly. Joe felt a sudden shiver up his spine when he felt her hand in his. Little did he know he was about to fall for 'Lola'. When they got to the park Lilly jumped on the swing and Joe started to push her.

"So what's it like Lola?"

"What?"

"Being friends with Hannah?"

"Its fun I get to do a lot of things I'd only dream about."

"Well she's lucky to have a friend like you."

Just then Lilly looked into Joe's chocolate eyes and couldn't stop. She'd never felt this way about a guy before.

"It's weird Joe. I never noticed how Chocolaty your eyes were."

"I never noticed how beautiful your are."

They looked into each others eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Lilly pulled away shyly.

"Sorry Joe but I can't do this right now."

Joe had just looked at her sideways as he thought to himself _'did I do something wrong?'_

Lilly got up slowly and started to walk back to the bus all while thinking _'I'm so stupid Joe Gray just tried to kiss me and I said no!'_

"_Lola wait!" Joe called out to her but no response._


	8. Chapter 8

Shane & Lilly

Dear Lilly,

You're a girl so most likely you can tell me what to do. This girl refused to kiss me last night. And I know it wasn't my breath. So what can it be?

Yours truly Shane Gray.

Dear Shane,

Stop the presses a girl didn't wanna kiss the incredible Shane Gray! Oh get over yourself! Some people have more pressing matters! Reality check the world doesn't revolve around you!

Lilly

Dear Lilly,

Um…. I have no idea what to say to that but okay. Who stuffed your bra today geez. I just asked for a little help I mean gosh. You act just like Lola sometimes. Oh and the world does revolve around me!

Dear Shane,

Who's Lola? Stuffed your bra? You are so weird. But you remind me of someone I know. Someone I refused to kiss. Wait why am I telling you this? You don't care.

Dear Lilly,

Who said I didn't care? This is kinda creepy but I think of you as a friend. Hey what do you look like? By the way you write I can tell your pretty.

Dear Shane,

How can you tell im pretty by the way I write? What do I look like? Dirty blonde with blue eyes who cant sing for nothing in the world. You?

Dear Lilly,

Something my brother Nick taught me. Everyone can sing Lilly. I look like a hot dark brown haired guy with super chocolaty eyes and a killer voice.

That's when it hit Lilly. She put all the pieces together.

"The letters on the envelope, conceited, Nick, a killer voice, and Lola."

She ran across the tour bus and ran to Miley's room.

"Hannah! Hannah I've figured it out!" she yelled.

"What have you figured out Lola?"

"Our pen pals names aren't Nate and Shane!"

"Crazy girl who wakes me up at 3 in the morning say what?!"

"Their names are…..

_**Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in like 16 years. Been having writers block forever and a day lol. So have any of you heard Miley's new song When I look At You? I love it. I can't wait for Selena's new CD to come out September 29! I love Demi's new CD. My fave songs are World of Chances, Stop The World, and Remember December.**_


End file.
